


When I became a man

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, wet!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock are catching up on childish pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I became a man

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the [Wet!Lestrade](http://blooms84.livejournal.com/55373.html) festival.

The rare people who got close to the Holmses could easily spot their deprived childhood. Not materially, of course, but there had been little fun allowed to intrude in their parents' calculated plans to propel their sons to the top. Greg knew now that the eight-year-old Mycroft hadn't been allowed the lightsaber he craved, just as John regretted that the prepubescent Sherlock hadn't got the urge to play with guns out of his system.

Tacitly, John and Greg had decided to remedy this, to allow them the treats they'd missed as kids. It had to be kept secret, naturally. Scotland Yard would have laughed at Sherlock reconstructing crime scenes from Lego, though it was no dafter than making a model of the Large Hadron Collider. And Mycroft's failed attempts on a scooter were definitely classified material.

Unfortunately, today's experiment would be harder to hide, Greg thought, as he squelched his way back down Baker Street to work. His soaked shirt stuck to him, as the water from his soggy trousers ran down his shins to pool in his socks. He'd have to claim he'd fallen in the Thames again and get the normal jokes from Donovan and Anderson. But better they believed that than they ever guessed that Mycroft and Sherlock had just discovered the simple delights of the water bomb.

 


End file.
